This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Although systems exist to help a driver of a vehicle locate objects, such as other vehicles, in a blind spot of the vehicle, and to generally assist with collision avoidance, such systems are subject to improvement. The present teachings advantageously provide systems and methods for blind spot monitoring and informing a driver that an object, such as another vehicle, is in a blind spot of the vehicle. The present teachings provide for improved collision avoidance systems and methods as well.